


Tea and No Sympathy (Cover)

by Cherie_Cherish



Series: H/D e-book Covers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Cherish/pseuds/Cherie_Cherish
Summary: This work contains all the covers I made for who_la_hoop's works.





	1. Tea and No Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tea and No Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734082) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	2. Written on the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Written on the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065263/chapters/20617162) by who_la_hoop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


	3. The Sleeping Beauty Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [The Sleeping Beauty Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076754/chapters/29914728) by who_la_hoop.

[Original work](https://imgur.com/dHTpJLy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.


End file.
